goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danzo Shimura
"Hiruzen… it looks like it's my turn next… but I… never did become Hokage… no matter how far I went I could never catch up with you… you are the leaves bathing in the sun. I… am the roots that grow in the dark. Hey, Hiruzen… what do you think of me? What am I to you…?" Summary Danzō Shimura (志村ダンゾウ, Shimura Danzō) was an elder of Konohagakure. As the founder and leader of Root, Danzō gained notoriety as The Darkness of the Shinobi (忍の闇, Shinobi no Yami, English TV: The Shinobi of Darkness) because of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often-suspected (but rarely proven) undermining of specific Konoha personnel. Despite his decades of suspicious deeds, Danzō only ever acted in what he believed were the village's best interests. He was appointed the Sixth Hokage Candidate (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow Candidate) after Pain's assault on the village. Prior to being inaugurated officially into this post, Danzō would flee the Five Kage Summit and died in battle against Sasuke Uchiha at the Samurai Bridge. Danzo Shimura Destructive Power Feats: Destroys the back of the Susano'o with his Wind Release. Creates a blade of fire that pierces into Sasuke's torso. Uses a sealing jutsu that seals everything near him into himself, sealing most of the bridge. Speed Feats: Kills multiple ninja as they try to ambush him. Uses one of his enemies as a meatshield when the other try to hit him with projectiles. Dodges Sasuke's Susano'o attack. Partially catches Sasuke as he slices him to place a curse mark. Releases the genjutsu and then catches Sasuke in the paralyzing jutsu before Sasuke can hit him. Dodges Sasuke's Susano'o attack. Summons a tree to defend himself after Sasuke fires an arrow that causes a sonic boom. Blocks Sasuke's shurikens and then stabs Sasuke in the torso. Dodges Sasuke to grab Karin. Strength Feats: Destroys the ground by kicking Karin into it. Resists the Baku's pull. Breaks his arm off after it starts to turn into a tree. Durability Feats: Survives being squished by Susano'o. Summons a giant tree to block Sasuke's Susano'o arrow. Survives Chidori Spear piercing his chest. Survives Chidori Spear again. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Implants a curse mark that makes his agents unable to speak about him. Uses his Sharingan to keep track of his enemies while he creates bullets from Wind Release that mutilate his enemies. ARMed with almost a dozen Sharingan to use. Uses Izanagi twice to undo being killed by Susano'o. Izanagis after being turned to ash. Hits Sasuke with his Wind Release bullets. Izanagis after he is cut by Sasuke. Paralyzes Sasuke after being able to touch him. Can summon a tree from his arm. Izanagis as Sasuke's arrows race towards him. Prepares Izanagi before Sasuke's supersonic arrows can hit him. The Izanagi is a genjustu on reality itself, allowing one to change what has occured. Has a summoning, Baku, which can act as a vacuum, sucking in everything that it can. Izanagis as he is crushed by Susano'o again. Gear: Weaknesses: Tries to use Kotoamatsukami against Mifune but it is disrupted and stopped by Ao. Using Izanagi seals the Sharingan. Can lose control of his arm in fatal scenarios. Other Feats: Slaughters the rest of the enemy ninja off-screen. Respect Threads, Links, and References